


check your closet

by verity



Series: bedtime stories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate tells Allison a bedtime story. Part 2 of 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	check your closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterfly_Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Beat/gifts).



"Want me to check your closet for monsters?" Aunt Kate says, not quite closing the door behind her. The light from the hall splashes against Allison's closet, the princess nightlight next to Allison's bed gives everything a soft pink glow, but Allison is still afraid, of that creeping, familiar dark.

"I'm a big girl," Allison says, looking at her nightlight. "You don't have to."

Kate smiles at her. "You do your job and I'll do mine, okay? Get into bed, pull those covers right up to your chin."

Dad always stays with her until she falls asleep, reads her _Stellaluna_ or _Goodnight, Moon_ , whatever she wants, tells her that there’s nothing to fear. Allison loves her dad, but it's different, better watching Kate go over the room, through the closet, under the bed, beneath her dresser. She checks behind Allison's dresses on their hangers, lifts the lid of the laundry hamper, ducks her head beneath the frilly bedskirt. For a moment, Allison worries that Kate will be devoured by what lives under the bed, that it will take her whole from Allison in the dark. It's only a moment, though—Kate emerges from beneath the bed smiling, leaving Allison light-headed with relief. "You're safe for tonight," Kate says. "All clear."

Aunt Kate always takes Allison seriously, even when no one else does.

"What kind of story do you want?" Kate sits down on the bed next to her; Allison scoots back to make room. "Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty?"

Allison knows the code now, what Kate's really asking. "I want one of your stories. I want a true story."

"Thought you might," Kate says. "You have to promise, though—you can't tell Mom and Dad about this one."

"I promise," Allison says, looking up at Kate; Allison always promises.

 

—

"Once upon a time," Kate says, "A wolf found two little babies in the woods."

 

[(source)](http://www.sxc.hu/photo/1414274)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a true story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916810) by [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita)




End file.
